Mati?
by Michelle I.Xe
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy mendapati Draco kecil dalam kondisi tak bernapas ketika anak semata wayangnya tersebut sedang sakit. Saat Lucius Malfoy tak dapat dihubungi untuk dimintai tolong, Narcissa pun memanggil Bellatrix. Namun, apa sih yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi? / Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata. / Semoga kalian suka! Selamat membaca! / Mind to RnR?


**Harry Potter milik J. K. Rowling,**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter beserta tempat yang ada.**

**Michelle I. Xe present,**

**Mati?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suatu hari di kediaman Malfoy yang sungguh megah, yang biasanya sepi kini terlihat semakin sepi layaknya kuburan dimalam jum'at kliwon. Lantaran anak semata wayang dari pasangan Lucius Malfoy dan Narcissa Malfoy sedang sakit parah. Sebut saja si Draco kecil yang kini terbaring lemah di kasur tercintanya.

Wajah bocah lelaki yang semula memang pucat, kini sudah terlihat seperti mayat karena kadar kepucatannya bertambah parah. Voldemort dimasa depan dipastikan akan iri dengan kulit pucat Draco yang jauh melebihinya. Bisa-bisa bocah malang itu terkena kutukan tak termaafkan dari Voldemort yang iri dan murka. Ah, beruntunglah pria botak itu belum bangkit dimasa ini.

Malamnya ketika Narcissa sedang memeriksa keadaan Draco, dirinya sungguh terkejut mendapati anaknya tak bernapas. Sontak ia menjerit meminta pertolongan. Namun sangat disayangkan, sang suami sedang menghadiri rapat penting di kementrian sihir sehingga tak dapat dihubungi. Dobby si peri rumah pun tak kunjung muncul. Maka dari itu ia menghubungi kakaknya, Bellatrix, dengan mengirimkan howler.

Sementara itu, Bellatrix yang sedang berusaha menyisir rambutnya di Azkaban, terkejut dengan kedatangan howler yang memberontak ingin segera dibuka. Dan semakin terkejutlah ia saat sang howler terbuka.

"Bellaaaaaaaa! Tolong, Bella, toloooooong! Draco kesayanganku tidak bernapas! Tolong, Beeeell! Keponakan tercintamu terancam mati! Huwaaaaaaa! Drake sayang, bertahanlah! Bella, kumohon tolong! Sebagai imbalannya, aku akan memberimu krim pelurus rambut!" rengek howler dengan suara menggema. Bahkan sampai mengalahkan suara hujan yang tak pernah berhenti di Azkaban. Dementor pun terlihat menjauh, seakan terkalahkan hanya dengan suara rengekan howler.

Merasa tergiur dengan tawaran sang adik, Bella hanya dapat mengangguk semangat. Berulang kali mengatakan kata 'baiklah' yang dianggapnya seperti mantra.

Kemudian entah bagaimana caranya, Bellatrix telah berada di kediaman Malfoy. Terburu-buru menaiki tangga menuju kamar sang keponakan yang diduga bahwa Narcissa sedang tersedu-sedan di sana. Dan benarlah, ketika berhasil menerobos ke dalam kamar Draco, dilihatnya Narcissa yang sesenggukan berlutut di samping sang anak.

"Cissy …"

"B-bella … Draco tak kunjung bangun dan tidak bernapas juga … Hiks! Bellaaaaaaa!"

"Tenanglah, Cissy! Aku punya cara untuk membangunkannya!"

Dan dimulailah beberapa cara ampuh untuk membangunkan anak ala Bellatrix Lestrange. Diawali dengan menoel-noel pipi sang anak, menggelitikinya, memberi minyak kayu putih, menempelkan kaus kaki yang tak pernah dicuci selama lima belas tahun pada hidung Draco, sampai mencekiknya berulang kali pun dilakukan. Namun semuanya tak membuahkan hasil.

"Bellaaaaaaaa! Draco-nya kok ga bangun-bangun, Bel? Hiks! Anaaaakkuuuuuu!" histeris Narcissa yang sungguh keluar jauh dari imej kalemnya selama ini. Bellatrix juga sampai terlihat frustasi. Kalau ia tak berhasil membangunkan Draco, maka ia terancam tak mendapatkan krim pelurus rambut yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya.

"Aha! Aku punya satu cara lagi! Tenang, Cissy," ujar Bellatrix dengan senyum sumringah yang tetap saja membuat wajahnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Maka setelahnya, Bellatrix melesat menuju gudang untuk mengambil sebuah ember besar. Kemudian langkahnya menuntun menuju dapur, mengambil seluruh es batu yang ada. Bahkan es dari kutub utara dipanggilnya menggunakan tongkat sihir Narcissa yang ia temukan. Lalu memenuhi ember tersebut dengan air terdingin yang diimpor dari berbagai perairan.

Begitu kembali ke kamar Draco, senyum sumringah kembali merekah pada wajah tirus mengerikan itu.

"Draco sayaaaaang~ _Aunt_ Bella bawa hadiah buat kamu, loh. Spesiaaaal banget!"

Dua detik kemudian, seluruh air dingin beserta es yang ada dalam ember telah sukses mengguyur tubuh Draco kecil dengan begitu mulus. Narcissa dan Bellatrix memasang wajah berharap terbaik yang mereka miliki. Sepuluh menit tanpa respon berarti dari bocah yang berusaha dibangunkan sudah cukup membuat dua wanita bersaudara itu menangis histeris.

"Anakkuuuuuuuu! Merliiiiiiin! Bangunkan anakku! Hiks!"

"Krim pelurus rambutkuuuuuu! Tidaaaaaaaak! Hiks!"

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-EPILOG-**

Pulang dari kementrian, Lucius Malfoy mengerutkan kening mendengar suara tangisan histeris yang berasal dari kamar anaknya. Dan melihat kedua wanita yang sangat ia kenali yang masing-masing membuat suara yang sanggup membuat Voldemort mengurungkan niat untuk bangkit membuatnya memutar bola mata sambil geleng-geleng.

"Sayaaaaang, Draco mati! Hiks! Anak kita mati, Yang! Engga napas dari tadi, engga bangun-bangun juga, Yaaaaang! Hiks!" sambar Narcissa begitu melihat suaminya memasuki ruangan.

"Aku udah bantu buat ngebangunin, Adik Ipar! Tapi Draco-nya engga bangun! Hiks! Aku tetep bakal dapet krim pelurus rambut, kan? Hiks!"

"Kalian lebay! _Finite incantatum_!" seru Lucius. Dan akhirnya Draco pun terbangun. Mulutnya megap-megap mencari udara untuk dihirup.

"Bagaimana, _Daddy_?"

"Kamu lulus ujian tahan napas, Nak."

Narcissa dan Bellatrix yang melihatnya hanya dapat melongo dengan mulut terbuka, mata bengkak berair dan wajah merah serta hidung mampet akibat menangis. Mengerti bahwa ternyata Lucius Malfoy merapalkan _petrificus totallus _pada Draco untuk melatih anak itu menahan napasnya.

"Jadi … anakku?"

"J-jadi … krim pelurus rambutku?"

**-The End-**

**A/N: Ini fic parody pertama saya. Semoga kalian suka, ya. Kritik, saran, kesan maupun flame akan saya terima dengan senang hati. Tapi kalo yang mau ngeflame, tolong pake akun, ya. Jangan anon :3**

**Maaf bila ada kesalahan, saya cuma manusia. But still semua jenis komentar saya terima. Hehe XD**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
